1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filler pipe closure device which dispenses with the need for a separate cap to be removed by a motorist prior to refueling a vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Capless fuel filler devices have been used in the automotive business for several years. With typical capless fill systems, the fuel nozzle pushes aside a spring-loaded door as the nozzle is inserted into the filler. This obviates the need for a motorist to open or close a fuel cap in a separate operation. Unfortunately, known capless fuel filler devices suffer from a disadvantage inasmuch as a dead volume existing in the filler device above the sealing door may become contaminated with road splash, dust, or other unwanted material, which may be allowed to fall into the filler pipe when a filler nozzle is inserted.
Another drawback of certain known capless devices resides in their inability to provide locking protection to prevent theft of fuel or tampering with a vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a capless fuel filler system which minimizes contamination of both the fuel and the capless seal itself, while providing an opportunity to lock the filler device with an integral structure, so as to prevent unauthorized opening of the fill path.